


Much Better than a Hug

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Sometimes you just need a hug.
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Much Better than a Hug

A soft knock on the front door broke the silence in the room.

James, his glass of Scotch held frozen just in front of his face, turned at the sound.

Who the hell can that be this late, he wondered?

Putting the tumbler on the coffee table, James pushed himself to his feet, then made his way to the door. Peering through the peep hole, his eyes grew wide with surprise.

Unlocking the door, he stepped back as he opened it. “M.”

“Good evening, 007,” she replied. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“No, ma’am. Please come in.” He stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. “I just got home myself not too long ago.”

She nodded as she passed him. “Any problems?”

“No,” he answered, as he helped her remove her jacket.

She tilted her head to look at him.

“At least, nothing of importance.”

The corner of her lips turned up slightly. “Good,” she replied, then made her way into toward his living room.

James smiled and shook his head, then hung her jacket on the coat rack, reached out to lock the door and followed after her.

Entering his living room, he found her standing in the middle of the room. To James, she looked sad, weary, and just a little bit lost. Before he could question himself, he walked over to her and drew her into his arms. 

Olivia stiffened. 

She had not expected him to do that. But when he made no other move, and simply held her in a gentle embrace, she allowed herself to relax, and loosely wrapped her arms around him. It was, she realized, laying her head on his chest just what she had needed.

Feeling her arms wind about him, James tightened his embrace just a little, and dared to lay his cheek against the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he willed his body not to respond to the feeling of her in his arms, even as her warmth and her scent enveloped him.

Olivia took a deep breath, pulling the scent of him deep into her lungs. Yes, she thought, unconsciously rubbing her cheek against him, this was exactly what she had needed.

James held her for a few moments more, then eased her out of his embrace before he could no longer control his body’s response to her. 

“Thank you.”

“You looked like you could use a hug.”

She smiled. “Just what the doctor ordered.”

James chuckled. “You also look like you could use something to eat. I am going out on a limb and say you have not had a thing to eat all day. Right?”

“Wrong. I ate breakfast, and Tanner brought me a muffin at some point,” she replied, a wry smile on her face as her stomach growled at just that moment. “Oh shut up.”

He snorted, and gestured to the sofa. “Have a seat. I’ll make us some dinner,” he said, then made his way to the kitchen.

Olivia watched him go, then sank down onto the couch. A deep sigh escaped her, and she felt her body relax into the cushions. Listening to him move around his kitchen, Olivia felt a sense of peace envelope her.

She had made the right decision coming to see him.

A small smile played about her lips as she thought about the last several months. They had been teetering on the edge of this, whatever this was that was happening between them, since Skyfall.

Still boss and employee, still M and 007, and yet now… a little something more.

It was that little something more that had drawn her here this evening. She had had a rather shitty day, and she had known he would make her feel better.

The hug had been unexpected, though not, she thought with a smile, unappreciated.

Olivia had long ago made peace with how she felt about her erstwhile agent. She had accepted that nothing would ever happen, that James would never, could never return her feelings. The foolish longings of an old woman who had ridiculously fallen in love with a man young enough to be her son.

Then Skyfall happened.

Dying in his arms, then gasping back to life, her chest aching more than her hip from his frantic compressions to bring her back; hearing James beg her to fight, to come back to him had given her hope. She had fought then. Fought to stay alive… for him.

He had not left her side after that. He had stayed with her throughout her recovery; helped push and encourage her through every step, refusing to let her quit and give up. For that alone Olivia was grateful. She had healed fully and was, in fact, better shape now than she had been before the accident. His devotion had caused the hope she had first felt in the chapel to blossom more.

And now, now she had begun to seriously wonder, and yes, to even dare hope, that James felt the same way about her. That his feelings went beyond their working relationship and were not, she begged whatever higher power existed, that they were not filial in nature.

Hearing James putter around in the kitchen, Olivia smiled to herself. She toed off her shoes, then stood and made her to the kitchen.

“Can I help?”

James turned and smiled. “Sure.” He pointed to the pot on the stove. “You can stir that.”

She returned his smile, then stepped over to the stove. “Tomato soup?”

“And cheese toasties.” He nodded, gesturing to the bread and cheese in front of him, as well as the toastie maker heating up next to the stove. “Okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” she replied, then picked up the spoon from the counter and began to stir the soup.

“I don’t know about perfect, but I do make a mean cheese toastie.”

Olivia chuckled.

James grinned, then turned back to preparing the sandwiches. Once he had everything ready and assembled in the toastie maker, he closed the lid, then joined Olivia by the stove.

“Do you want to eat in the living room or at the table?” he asked, watching her stir the soup.

“The table. Easier to eat the soup.”

“All right.”

Several minutes later, Olivia set two steaming bowls of tomato soup on the table, then sat down as James placed a plate containing a perfectly grilled cheese toastie, cut into four pieces, next to each bowl.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Given the meal, how about some milk.”

James nodded. “Good choice,” he said, then turned back to retrieve the milk from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard. He placed them on the table, then sat down across from her.

“Well done,” Olivia told him, waving a quarter of her sandwich, a bite taken from it. 

“Thanks,” he replied, picking up his spoon, and digging into his soup.

They talked amicably as they ate, then cleaned up the dishes before retiring to the living room. They sat together on the sofa, close but not quite touching. James grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” he asked, flipping through the channels.

Olivia shook her head. “No. I couldn’t even tell you what’s on.”

James chuckled, and after surfing through the channels, he stopped on a wildlife documentary. He shrugged when Olivia looked at him. “I like to watch documentaries.”

She smiled. “I enjoy them also,” she said, and settled back into the soft cushions of his sofa to watch.

Little by little, as they enjoyed the show, they drifted closer together until Olivia was nestled against James’ side, her head on his upper chest, his arm draped around her shoulders.

“This is nice,” Olivia murmured.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” James repeated her earlier words, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed and snuggled closer, her eyes closing as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

James glanced down when he felt her body grow heavy against his. He smiled, then carefully shifted her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap, cradled in his embrace, her head tucked beneath his chin.

He had dreamt of this. Of holding Olivia in his arms as she slept. Admittedly, he had hoped it would be after a night of passionate love-making, however, he was more than content to be holding her now, like this. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, then turned his attention back to the television, absently stroking her hip.

A few moments later, his gaze fell back to the woman in his arms.

He had been in love with her since… he shook his head; he could not remember a time when he did not love her. He had just resigned himself to the fact that nothing would ever come of it, that he was destined to simply pine after her. He had not even considered the fact that she might feel anything for him beyond that of being her agent.

Then Skyfall happened.

James shuddered at the memory of her dying in his arms.

The moment he had felt the last breath leave her body; he had felt his heart break. A heartbeat later, he had lowered her to the chapel floor and had begun CPR, begging her to fight and come back to him.

She had.

He had been with her every step of the way, helping her recover from the surgery to remove the bullet and stone fragments from her hip. He would not let her give up or quit, and she had not, instead she had worked hard and recovered fully.

And now, now he had begun to seriously wonder, and yes, even dare hope that M felt the same way about him. That her feelings went beyond their working relationship and were not, he begged whatever higher power existed, maternal in nature.

That she had come to his flat after having a bad day at the office spoke volumes. That she had let him hug her, then cuddled up with him on the sofa after their shared meal had only fanned the embers of that hope.

Olivia shifted in his arms, nestling closer, sighing when he gently feathered his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. Her eyes opened and she smiled sleepily.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Nice nap?” 

She nodded. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“Don’t be. I like being close to you.”

Olivia’s eyes grew soft. “I like it too, James.”

Their eyes locked.

“Olivia, may I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

James lowered his head as Olivia tilted hers back, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. 

They separated moments later, their eyes meeting once more, before their mouths melded again in a deeper, hungrier kiss. Low moans echoed between them as tongues met, tangled, and explored. Olivia’s arm snaked up to curl around the back of his head, holding him to her as his arms pulled her body closer to his.

Their mouths parted with a gasp and they stared at each other as they panted softly.

Olivia licked her lips, not surprised to feel them tingling. 

James reached up to cradle her jaw. “I can’t tell you how long I have wanted to do that.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I have…” She suddenly yawned, turning her face into his palm to muffle it. “Sorry. That was unexpected and so terribly unromantic.”

He chuckled and stroked his thumb over her cheek. “It’s all right. It’s late. We’re both tired, and you have had a rather long, hellacious day.”

“It is no excuse --”

His mouth covering hers stopped her mid-sentence. “It’s all right,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her gently. As the kiss slowly tapered off, James slipped his arm beneath her knees, then carefully stood. He lowered her to her feet. “Before we go any further, I need to hear you say you’re all right with this. I --”

Her finger pressed against his lips stopped him. She smiled and reached out to grasp his hand in her free hand, then turned and lead him to his bedroom.

Once they were in his room, James took over and guided her over to his bed. He reached out to turn on the lamp, then turned back to her. He framed her face in his hands, then leaned down to kiss her.

As they kissed, he slowly began to unbutton her blouse, tugging it free of her skirt to undo the last few buttons, then pushed it off her shoulders. He reached around her, then, to release the snap on her skirt before pulling down the zip. He pushed her skirt off her hips, letting it pool around her feet, making her glad now that she had removed her tights before leaving the office.

Olivia eased her mouth away from his and met his eyes as he trailed his hands up her sides, then around her back to unhook her bra. She found herself holding her breath as he gently removed the lacy garment and dropped it to the floor. 

James lowered his gaze to her breasts. “Magnificent,” he breathed.

Olivia released the breath she was holding.

“I mean it, Olivia,” James said, cupping her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her nipples. “They’re magnificent.”

He ducked his head to kiss her again, his hands continuing to fondle her breasts. Olivia moaned into his mouth as her nipples tightened and hardened under his touch. She could feel his cock growing hard against her belly and felt a throb of desire in her sex.

With a gentle nip to her bottom lip, James ended the kiss. He bent down to kiss each nipple, then straightened up. “Wait here,” he said softly, and to Olivia’s surprise, he stepped away from her and walked over to his dresser.

“James?” 

She could not quite hide the confusion and hurt in her voice as he returned to her, holding a pair of his pyjamas. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts, suddenly feeling uncertain and exposed; wondering if perhaps he had changed his mind.

His eyes grew wide as the look on her face and the change in her demeanour registered. “Oh god, Olivia. No!” he said, pulling her back into his arms. “God no. I want you.”

Olivia’s fingers curled into his shirt. “I…” She shook her head; this sudden feeling of overwhelming insecurity new to her. “I thought…”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he told her, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. James tossed the pyjamas onto the bed, then grasped her shoulders and eased her back from him. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “I love you, Olivia. Please do not ever think I do not want you,” he said. He grasped her wrist and drew her hand down until she was cupping his cock.

Olivia inhaled sharply.

“That is for you; because of you,” James said, releasing her wrist, smiling when she continued to fondle him. “But we are both tired.”

“I’m not ti…” she yawned, then scowled at him when he chuckled. “Oh, shut up.”

James stroked her cheek with his thumb. “It’s late. By your own admission, you have had a rotten day. You’re tired. I’m tired. I think sleep is the best thing for us right now. We’re both liable to fall asleep in the middle of it.”

Olivia muffled another yawn even as she chuckled. “You may be right,” she said, then sighed. “I really want to make love to you,” she told him, giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

“I want that, too,” James replied on a groan. “And believe me when I tell you, once we have both had some sleep, no force on the planet will stop me from making love to you.”

She laughed softly, then nodded.

He ducked his head to brush a soft kiss over her lips. “Thank you,” he whispered, then straightened up and stepped over to the bed. He grabbed the top of the pyjamas and turned back to her. “I figured you wouldn’t mind something to sleep in,” he said as he helped her into the top.

“You keep looking at me like that,” Olivia said, watching the hungry look on his face as he buttoned up the top. “And I don’t care how tired we are.”

James smirked, as he dropped his hands to rest on her hips. “Don’t tempt me.” His smirk grew as she raised a delicate brow, and cupped his cock again. “You don’t play fair.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Good. Neither do I,” he replied, pulling her body flush against his, then lowering his head to capture her mouth in a hungry kiss. When she moaned and sank against him, he slowly tapered off the kiss to murmur against her lips, “Do you need to use the loo?”

“Bastard,” Olivia muttered, smacking his chest when he laughed. “However, yes, I would not mind washing up first.”

James kissed her again, then stepped back. He pointed to the door behind them. “I believe there’s an unopened toothbrush in the drawer. I bought it before the last assignment but haven’t used it yet.”

“Thank you.” She patted his chest, before turning and padding barefoot across the bedroom. She could feel James’ eyes on her with each step she took, and once she reached the bathroom, she paused in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder. The desire in his eyes was unmistakable, even from across the room, and she felt another pulse of arousal. “And you want to sleep,” she tossed out, then stepped into the smaller room and closed the door.

James laughed, then picked up Olivia’s clothes. He folded them, then walked over to his dresser and placed them on top. That done, he removed his own clothes and then walked over to the bed to pick up his pyjama bottoms and slip them on.

Olivia opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. “That’s not fair.”

James turned. “What?”

“You’ve changed already,” she said, with a pouty expression as she walked over to him. “I wanted to watch.”

“Sorry.” He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers. “I could…” he tugged the trousers lower.

Olivia chuckled and laid her hands on his chest as she muffled a yawn. “Another time. I’ve been told we need to sleep.”

“We do,” James said, covering her hands with his, as he bit back his own yawn.

She smirked.

He patted her hands, then stepped away from her. “I’ll be right back.”

Olivia watched him as he crossed the room, then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She counted softly, “One, two, thr…”

“TEASE!”

Olivia laughed.

James stared at the black satin and lace on his vanity.

Olivia’s knickers.

He picked them up, then looked back toward the bedroom as he realized that the woman he had longed for, the woman he had wanted for years, was now in his bed wearing nothing but his pyjama top. He groaned and reached down to adjust his cock, not realizing he was doing so with the hand that held her knickers. 

In spite of the arousal he felt, James was also tired. A fact reinforced by the yawn that escaped him yet again. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he knew he had made the right decision to wait. Holding her all night would be just as wonderful, allowing the anticipation of making love with her to grow all the sweeter.

Placing her knickers back on the counter, James stepped over to the toilet, raised the seat, then emptied his bladder. Once he was finished, he put himself back inside his trousers, then stepped over to the sink to wash his hands. Glancing to his left, he reached out to grab Olivia’s knickers and washed them, knowing she would enjoy a clean pair to wear in the morning. When he was satisfied they were clean, he rinsed them, wrung the water out, then hung them up to dry on the towel rail. That task completed, James quickly brushed his teeth, then opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom.

As he neared the bed, James spotted his pyjama top on the floor in front of his night table. His eyes went immediately to the bed, to Olivia lying on her side facing him, an elegant bare shoulder peeking out from under the comforter.

“Fuck. You’re trying to kill me, is that it?”

Olivia chuckled. “Not at all. I simply prefer to sleep naked. I always have.”

A slow grin spread across James’ face. “Good. So do I,” he said, then pushed his trousers down and off. Seconds later, he stood naked before her in the low light of the lamp. Remembering her earlier words, he waited and watched her drink him in.

Olivia raked her eyes over him, licking her lips when she reached his cock. He was not fully hard, but he was still impressive, and she could not wait to feel him inside her. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said, amusement lacing his voice. “Sleep first.”

“Spoil sport.”

James laughed, as he climbed into the bed and slipped beneath the covers. Olivia moved into his arms, curling herself against his side. He reached out to turn off the lamp, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Just conserving energy. We are both going to need it, because when you cannot walk after having been properly bedded, you’ll thank me.”

“Someone’s awfully sure of himself.”

“Just stating the facts, ma’am. I have wanted to make love to you for so long, that once I start, I don’t plan to stop until you are screaming my name and are thoroughly exhausted.”

Olivia gently bit his chest, laving her tongue over the light hurt, as her body warmed with his words. “Not if I make you scream mine first.”

James groaned, his mind filling with images of the two of them, their bodies entangled as they sought to bring each either to the pinnacle of pleasure.

“Sure you want to sleep?”

Her husky words, whispered against his chest, brought him out of his thoughts with a muffled half snort, half laugh. “Yes.”

Olivia laughed softly. “Liar.”

James snorted as he tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “But when we wake up…”

She huffed in amusement, as she snuggled closer, releasing a contented sigh as she closed her eyes. It felt good to be held. It felt especially good to be held by him. Something she had longed for and dreamt about for years.

“I love you.”

Olivia smiled; a warmth rushing over her.

It was the second time James had said those words to her, and as it had the first time, the words caused her breath to catch and her heart to swell. 

“I love you too, James,” she replied, whispering the words, she had long held in her heart, for the first time.

James closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, her softly uttered words affecting him deeply. 

She loved him.

M… no, he told himself, Olivia. Olivia loved him.

He could not stop the grin from spreading across his face, and he nuzzled her hair, whispering his love to her again.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Olivia murmured. “We’re both going to need it.

“Yes, we are.”

Both muffled yawns as they nestled closer together, their bodies relaxing into each other. Slowly, their breathing fell into sync, deepening as they fell into a contented sleep.

~*007*~

James woke to the sensation of warm hands and soft lips moving over his chest. His eyes slowly opened, and in the dim light of the moon filtering in through the curtains, he saw Olivia leaning over him.

He could feel the brush of her breasts against his side as she lowered her head to drag her tongue over his nipple, her fingers lightly teasing the other. He was unable to hold back a groan when she nipped him with her teeth, the slight pain shooting straight to his groin.

Olivia shifted, then, to cover his body with hers. She pressed her sex against his cock as she leaned down to brush her lips against his. “I think we’ve slept long enough.”

James groaned again, his hands sliding up along her thighs to curl around the cheeks of her arse, pulling her more firmly against him. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied, lifting his head from the pillow to catch her lips in a deep kiss.

Olivia hummed her approval, allowing her body to sink heavily into his as they continued to kiss. She groaned when his fingers slipped between the cheeks of her arse, dipping lower to stroke the lips of her pussy, before pressing inside.

“Fuck!” James swore, breaking off the kiss. “You’re wet.” He pressed his finger inside her again. “Is this all you?”

“No,” she admitted quietly. “I found your lube.”

“You mean…” He closed his eyes as images of her preparing herself, her lube covered fingers delving into her pussy filled his mind. “Next time, I want to watch.”

Olivia felt her arousal spiral tighter at the lust she could see in his eyes and nodded. “But right now, we have more pressing matters.” She reached back to push his hand away, then sat up, straddling him. She took his cock in hand, then rose up on her knees, and putting him in place, sank down on him.

They groaned as his cock slid smoothly into her; her sex stretching to accommodate his girth.

“Oh god…” Olivia’s head fell back as she concentrated on the feeling of him inside her. She clenched around him, smiling when she heard him groan, then lifted her head to look at him.

“You feel so fucking good!” James told her, his hands sliding up her thighs to grasp her hips.

She smiled down at him as she began to slowly undulate against him. “So do you.”

James trailed his hands up along her sides, slipping them around her back and drew her down to him. He kissed her hungrily as he skimmed his fingers down Olivia’s spine to her arse and grasped both cheeks. Bending his knees slightly for leverage, he thrust up into her.

Gasping out of the kiss, Olivia pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked down at him. Their gazes locked once again as she began to move, raising and lowering her hips, moving his cock slowly in and out of her pussy.

James gripped her arse, guiding her movements, as he continued to move with her, lifting his hips to meet every downward thrust of her hips. He could feel her nipples brushing against his chest and dropped his eyes to watch her breasts sway with her every move.

Unable to resist the lure of her breasts, James slipped one hand between their bodies to cup a breast and lift the heavy mound so he could take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on the turgid tip, curling his tongue around it.

“Mmm… James…” she moaned, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as pleasure surged through her body.

James released her nipple, but before he could bestow the same attention to her other breast, Olivia pushed herself up so that she was straddling him once again. He grabbed hold of her hips once more. “Ride me, M…” James told her in a husky voice.

“I intend to, 007,” Olivia replied, with a heated look.

She rode him hard, luxuriating in the feeling of his cock gliding in and out of her sex, grinding her clit against him with each thrust against him. 

“That’s it. Fuck, Olivia!” James swore, arching beneath her, groaning when her nails bit into his chest, the pain mixing with the pleasure coursing through his body.

“James! Oh gods, James!” she panted, as she felt her release approaching. Her eyes grew wide, and she inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers on her clit. “Yes! Mmm… yes. Just like that.” She began to move faster. 

James watched in awe as Olivia became lost in her pleasure, and not caring about his own release, he increased the pressure against her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle in firm tight circles. He felt her inner muscles begin to quiver around his cock as her rhythm began to falter.

“Cum, Olivia.”

“Oh god… James!” Olivia cried out his name as she came, her orgasm rushing over her.

She collapsed onto his chest, her body shuddering as the intense sensation continued to course through her.

James wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Once her body began to quiet, he rolled them over, pinning Olivia to the bed. With a whisper of her name, he began to move, thrusting gently into her.

“Oohmm…” Olivia moaned.

With Olivia taken care of, James’ need to cum reasserted itself. “Olivia.”

Hearing the plea, the need, in his voice, Olivia wrapped her legs around him, her fingers raking down his back, she urged him on. “Cum, James,” she whispered in a husky voice. “Cum for me.”

“Fuck!” He groaned, and unable to hold back, he pushed up on his arms, dug his toes into the bedding and began to thrust heavily into her; pulling almost all the way out before driving back inside her, over and over.

“Yes. Yes, James.”

James felt his balls drawing up, felt the tingle in his spine, and increased the force of his thrusts; moving in and out of her willing body as he sought his release. Moaning and panting for breath, he suddenly slammed into her and held still as he came hard, shouting her name.

“James!” Olivia gasped, a second orgasm rolling over her on the heels of James’ release. Her body trembled beneath his as he collapsed into her embrace. “Mmm, James…” she murmured against his ear.

James pressed a series of soft kisses to her throat, along her jaw until he reached her mouth, and kissed her gently. As they kissed, he rolled them again so that Olivia was sprawled over him, their bodies still intimately joined.

Olivia eased her lips from his and smiled down at him. James reached up to feather his fingers through her tousled white hair.

No words were necessary. 

Not now. Not in this moment.

Their eyes spoke all the emotions in their hearts.

With a tender smile, Olivia settled into James’ embrace, laying her head on his shoulder and burrowed her face in his neck. She inhaled deeply, filling her senses with his scent.

James reached for the blankets, and pulled them over their cooling bodies, then wrapped his arms around her once more.

She had not come here this evening for this, Olivia thought, as she drifted off to sleep, but she was glad it had happened.

“Much better than a hug,” she murmured against his chest, just as sleep took her.

James grinned, and hugged her closer. “Much better indeed.”


End file.
